


Alright, Alright (Slow Down)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Diners, Established Relationship, F/F, On the Run, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t know when to quit, do you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright, Alright (Slow Down)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble Prompt #448: Road.

“You don’t know when to quit, do you?” Laura rubbed her temples and sighed into her cup of shitty truck-stop coffee, trying to will away the agonizingly familiar scent of her emissary.

Marin slid into the booth opposite Laura.  “I hope you ordered a whole pot.  And some pancakes.” She had a black hoodie on, the hood pulled over her dark hair, and she smelled familiar but unwashed—much like Laura knew she herself smelled after days of being on the road.

“Marin,” Laura said, the word harsh and tired.  “You need to stop.  I mean it.”

Marin raised an eyebrow.  “And you need to stop acting like I haven’t known you your whole life.” She reached across the table and laced her fingers through Laura’s, a gesture that made Laura’s chest ache.  “You’ve always ran away from your problems.  You can’t run away from this.”

“I don’t want to see him,” Laura hissed, avoiding Marin’s gentle eyes.  She knew once she caught Marin’s gaze, the tears would flow.  “I can’t, not now.  And Derek’s too young, he’s not an alpha, we can’t _handle_ this…”

“That’s why you have me,” Marin said firmly, squeezing Laura’s fingers.  “He’s your uncle, but he’s _my_ pack, too.  I made a promise to Talia and I plan on keeping it.”  She stroked the back of Laura’s hand with her thumb.  “Come home with me.  Stop running.”

The next time Laura hit the road, she was with Marin, on their way back to Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Slow Down" by The Academy Is...


End file.
